Body rinse off compositions are well known in the art. Body rinse off compositions may for example be a body wash which is primarily used to remove oil and dirt from the skin. Rinse off lotions may be used when showering or bathing. The purpose of rinse off lotions is to soften and condition the skin. Body wash compositions traditionally contain surfactants for cleansing purposes wherein the surfactants may irritate or remove natural oils from the skin. Body washes are known to contain hydrophobic agents such as petrolatum, which may mitigate the effects of irritating surfactants on the skin. However, the body wash is normally rinsed from the skin and with it much of the hydrophobic benefit agent. Body rinse off compositions, sometimes referred to as rinse off lotions are also subject to the same result. The rinsing of the lotion or body wash reduces the amount of residual hydrophobic benefit agent left on the skin.
There are a great many examples in the patent literature wherein hydrophobic benefit agents are incorporated as part of a body rinse off composition in attempts to provide moisturizing residual effects on the skin. U.S. Pat. No. 5,653,988 is an example of the use of hydrophobic benefit agents in a body wash and discloses anhydrous gelled oil compositions for use in cleansing. U.S. Pat. No. 4,707,293 also discloses a body cleanser consisting essentially of oil and saccharose ester and at least one other emulsifying agent and claims to effectively cleanse and leave a protecting lipid layer on the skin.
One of the known strategies for depositing hydrophobic benefit agents onto a keratinous surface is to use cationic polymers as a deposition aid. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,524,614 discloses delivery systems for water-insoluble ingredients containing organic phospholipid at least one amphoteric surfactant, at least one cationic polymer. The cationic polymer functions to control the amount of water insoluble ingredient deposited on a keratinous surface. The water insoluble ingredient may be a lipophilic ingredient such as a silicone, vitamin, natural oil or a sunscreen.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,226,581, 6,998,113 and 7,037,513 and 7,025,952 disclose body washes which contain sunscreen agents. Said sunscreen agents are frequently hydrophobic or water-insoluble. The cited patents allege that significant sun protection remains on the skin even after rinsing. The use of a cationic polymer is disclosed as an aid in helping the deposition of the sunscreen agent.
Furthermore, amphiphilic block copolymers are generally known for use in cosmetics. amphiphilic block copolymers generally comprise at least hydrophobic and hydrophilic polymeric segments and are described in U.S. Application Nos. 2004/0039101, 2004/0009136 and 2004/0202634 and U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,105,579, 7,232,561 all herein incorporated entirely by reference.
U.S. Application Publication No. 2005/0053569 discloses the use of amphiphilic block copolymers comprising at least a non-ionic hydrophobic block and at least a cationic block in conditions of use to assist in deposition of an emulsion on a keratinous surface.
Additionally, cationic functionalized polysiloxanes are known and are disclosed in Japanese unexamined Application Nos. JP1995002964 and JP1998291967 and PCT Application No. WO99/32539. These modified polysiloxanes are known for use as conditioning agents in hair bleach or dye compositions such as disclosed in U.S. Application Publication No. 2006/0123564 herein incorporated entirely by reference.
Block copolymers formed from polysiloxanes and polycationic segments are known and are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,760,136 herein incorporated entirely by reference.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,468,477 discloses cosmetic compositions containing vinyl-silicone grafted copolymers herein incorporated entirely be reference.
Co-pending U.S. Publication No. 2008/0199418, filed Feb. 6, 2007 discloses amphiphilic block copolymer comprising polysiloxane and polycationic blocks which are used in conditioning shampoos and herein incorporated entirely by reference.
However, there is still a need for alternative delivery systems for hydrophobic benefit agents to keratinous substrates which work effectively to retain the hydrophobic benefit agent on the substrate even after rinsing.